The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a lovely day in the Smurf Village. Smurfette was skipping along with her basket of flowers, humming a beautiful tune that usually enchanted the other Smurfs. As she walked around the village to get to her house, she saw the male Smurfs doing their daily jobs and working hard. She drew interested in Handy's new device and went over to observe. "Hello there, Handy!" Smurfette waved to him, "What'cha doing?" "Oh, uh, hey Smurfette!" Handy bumbled, flustered by her greeting, "I'm just working on a device that'll improve Smurf-kind as we know it!" "Ooh, sounds Smurfy!" Smurfette admired as she picked up a nearby tool, "Maybe I can help with your project!" "Oh, um," Handy adverted his eyes and pulled on his overall strap, "I...actually don't need help, Smurfette. So, um...you can go and do whatever. Is that okay?" Handy smiled awkwardly as he gestured for Smurfette to hand him his tool. "Oh, well, okay," Smurfette shrugged, "Good luck on your project!" After Smurfette waved to Handy, she continued on with her basket of flowers. Just then, Gutsy showed up with a smile, "Ay, Smurfette, lass! Let me carry that for ya!" "Oh, it's okay, Gutsy," Smurfette denied, "I can carry that myself." "Are ye sure?" Gutsy cocked his head, "A female like yourself shouldn't have to carry a burden." "I am fine, thank you," Smurfette stopped him, "Now please, step aside. I need to get to my house." "Oh, alright!" Gutsy escorted her, "Allow me." "I'm capable of getting myself home, thanks," Smurfette slid her arm out of Gutsy's and continued on her way. When she finally reached her home, she set down her new flowers and started planting them. When four other Smurfs, Dreamy, Jokey, Paranoid, and Tracker came by, they all noticed Smurfette planting her flowers and went over to help. "Hey Smurfette!" Dreamy greeted, "Do you need help? We can help!" "I shall find greater flowers for you!" Tracker insisted. "I gotta surprise to help too!" Jokey snickered. "Hump!" Smurfette stood up, "What about 'I can handle myself' don't you Smurfs understand?!" Paranoid jolted up into the air out of fear and into Dreamy's arms. "W-w-we just wanna he-help!" Paranoid shook. "Yea!" Dreamy agreed. "Do you at least wanna open the surprise?" Jokey asked. Smurfette sighed and took the present from Jokey. When she opened it, a puff of glitter shot out and onto Smurfette's face. Jokey collapsed onto the floor and laughed his head off. The other Smurfs glared at him, but when Smurfette wiped the glitter off her face, she was even more mad than before. "Well, I've never...!" Smurfette balled her fists, "You Smurfs just don't treat a lady right! I can handle myself! Plus, you won't even let ''me ''help with your jobs! What is it about being a girl bothers all of you?!" "Well..." Dreamy thought, "Uh, you're feminine?" "And uh," Tracker added, "We just thought you wouldn't like getting your hands dirty." "And we just think..."Jokey agreed, "You wouldn't...handle...it...?" "Augh!" Smurfette growled, which made Paranoid frightened again, "Of all the typical....you boys are nothing but trouble! I'll show you that girls are just as important as boys! And if you're so special, you wouldn't criticize a Smurf for her gender!" With those words, she slammed the door on their faces, leaving Paranoid once again, frightened. "I have a baaaaad feeling about this!" Paranoid stated. "You have a bad feeling about everything," Dreamy replied. Next Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story